Cavities
by Thirrin73
Summary: In which Sakura discovers Sasori's fondness for sweets and he feels oddly insulted. SasoSaku


**title: **Cavities

**summary****:** In which Sakura discovers Sasori's fondness for sweets and he feels oddly insulted.

**pairing: **Sasori/Sakura

**genre:** Romance and humor

**AU?: **Modern AU, yes

**warning: **short and excessively sweet

**disclaimer: **_Naruto _and its characters rightfully belong to Masashi Kishimoto. All quotes/lyrics used belong to their respectful owner. I own nothing but the plot and possible OCs used.

**notes: **I wrote this on my birthday to give myself a lil sasosaku gift oops.

I've got a couple other fics planned and I've been thinking about going back and editing JaLB and updating Tempest. Idk when I'll get to Sugar Cube gomen..

Anyways, enjoy!

**::**

_**Cavities**_

**::**

Sakura's first hint towards Sasori's secret sweet-tooth was the sudden disappearance of several gourmet chocolates that Ino had given her.

She held the tin in her hands, frowning down at the empty spots where at least five candies had previously rested. She'd found the lid slightly askew and had immediately become suspicious, sure she had closed it the last time she'd had a chocolate. Ino had given her the box of treats when she'd returned from her trip to Switzerland and Sakura had only dared eat two so far, hoping to make them last for a while.

Unfortunately, someone had decided to test out the chocolates for her.

Her frown deepened. And they'd had the nerve to take a delicate bite out if a coconut-filled piece and return it to its slot, half-eaten.

She carefully set the box down and marched into the bedroom, pausing as she walked in on Sasori - asleep on their bed with a smudge of melted chocolate lingering on his lower lip. She huffed and shook her head, sending him an exasperated yet affectionate look. He looked much too peaceful and she found that she simply couldn't stay mad. With a smile, she took her place next to him and decided to indulge in a nap.

A week later, he'd eaten half a batch of cupcakes that she'd baked from scratch for Gaara's birthday.

Sakura stared at the empty wrappers and felt slightly horrified, unable to fully process the fact that three of the cupcakes she just finished making were gone. Some niggling voice in her head attempted to comfort her with the thought that Gaara didn't care much for sweets anyways. Tamari would be upset though.

She picked up a wrapper just as Sasori walked into the kitchen, a smug stain of icing still on his cheek. They stared at each other for a moment before she finally choked out a still slightly shocked, "Those were for your cousins."

He held her gaze for a few seconds longer and stepped forward, giving her a quick, almost apologetic, kiss. She felt slightly miffed to find that his lips still tasted like vanilla.

"I'll help you make another batch." He said simply, pulling the dishes she only just cleaned back out.

They arrived at the party with two dozen cupcakes, icing leftover from a short battle staining their faces and flour still in Sasori's hair.

When Valentine's day came around, Sakura decided to surprise him with a mountain of candies and baked sweets, some that she'd made herself and topped with bows and others wrapped in their colorful, air-tight wrappers.

His eyes had practically glistened at the sight, a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

Sakura snickered to herself and handed him a box of chocolates, giving his pink cheek a kiss. In response, he wrapped an arm around her waist and popped a caramel-filled into his mouth.

"Careful, you'll get a toothache if you eat too many."

Quirking an eyebrow, Sasori ate another as if to challenge her, licking his lips with a pleased hum. Snorting at him, Sakura wiped the corner of his mouth with her thumb, licking the leftover chocolate off.

"How did you ever manage to keep that sweet-tooth a secret for so long?" She asked with a giggle, grabbing a chocolate for herself. She thought to herself for a moment but found that she was unable to come up with a single instance in which she remembered him eating sweets so eagerly.

"It's a secret guilty pleasure." He murmured. His breath smelled like chocolate and she found it oddly enticing. Leaning in, she pressed her lips to his and took the box from his hands.

"Well, I never would have guessed. You seemed much too bitter to be a candy-enthusiast~"

He feigned a hurt expression and grabbed another chocolate, stuffing it into her mouth as she laughed.

**::**

**notes: **Like I said, super short drabble. But! I hope you enjoyed it uvu sorry for being so inactive recently.


End file.
